<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to be Brave by ViolaMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950367">Time to be Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon'>ViolaMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Dramione Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wishes that Draco would just let her study in peace, he won't however. He wants her to accept his love. Drabble &amp; Giftfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Dramione Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to be Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcelientje/gifts">xxcelientje</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Eighth year AU - giftfic for Celine T - xxcelientje - part of the Dramione Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook. Happy Birthday Celine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Malfoy." Hermione signed and continued reading the Arithmancy text in front of her.</p><p>"You told me to be quiet, Granger, not to leave you alone." He smirked from where he sat across the table from her. "I have been a perfect study partner. I have been quiet and not disturbed you. It is you who is disturbing me." He looked at her pointedly, his own textbook in front of him.</p><p>"That kiss last night was a mistake," she whispered, glancing around the common room which they shared as eighth years. They were currently alone. "We can't be seen together."</p><p>"What are you afraid of, Granger?" He leaned forward, his voice lowering to meet hers. "That people will find out that we are together? That I am crazy about the Gryffindor princess?"</p><p>She flashed him a perturbed gaze, people could not hear that. "Your family won't have it, Draco," she said, her voice softened. "I am Muggleborn. Your father wants you to meet a nice pureblood girl and have cute little pureblood babies."</p><p>"Screw what my father wants. He is rotting in Azkaban." His eyes flashed a quiet rage, that she knew was reserved for the man he once idolised. "Because of him, I have suffered so much, lost so much."</p><p>"He doesn't want someone like me for you, nor do you," she said. "You may say that you want me now, but we were on opposite sides of the war; my friends will have a fit if they found out. Wouldn't it be better to find someone… someone normal, someone where it is simple and easy?"</p><p>He stood and his powerful, slender legs carried him the short distance to her side of the table where he leaned over her. His lips close to hers. "Do not tell me who I want, who I want to spend my life with," he urged. The distance closed and all worries about being discovered lay forgotten in his kiss.</p><p>"I don't want normal and easy and simple. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love," he murmured. Grey eyes met brown and they stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Where is the Gryffindor in you, the Hermione Granger I know wouldn't let anyone tell her what she wanted, who she could date."</p><p>Hermione blushed, that was true. Where was her bravery? Never had she been afraid to go her own way. Why would she do so now?</p><p>"That kiss was amazing, and I want a love like that too," she said, her fingers traced her lips which still tingled from the mind-blowing kiss that had just been laid upon her.</p><p>"That is the Hermione Granger, I know and love," he grinned and pulled her up, ignoring the gasp from the doorway where Ginny stood. He planted another kiss on Hermione's lips.</p><p>"About time!" Ginny called out. Hermione smirked; her lips still pressed against Draco's. Maybe it was time to be brave.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>